Last Dawn
by darkmagic1
Summary: Sano kills Kenshin kills


Last Dawn (Disclaimer I don't own Rurouni Kenshin) 4:00p.m Kasshin dojo  
"Has anyone seen Sano?" Kenshin ask. "I saw him about an hour ago inside of the dojo talking to Megumi. Then he went into town." Yahiko replies. "The fish is ready if anyone want's to eat." Karou suggest. "Well I am. Let's eat!" Kenshin runs over to the steaming fish in the skillet. Yahiko follows. "Save some for me you pigs!" Karou says as she punches Kenshin and Yahiko over the head. Kenshin get's up off the ground rubbing his stomach. "That was good Ms. Karou. You know how to cook fish just right." "Thank you very much Kenshin." Karou says with a smile on her face. "I'll be back in a while. I'm heading to town." "Can I come Kenshin?" "Sure Yahiko." Kenshin an Yahiko start to walk toward town. "Have fun boys!" [They reach the town 15 min later] "Why did we come to town?" Yahiko asks. "To find Sano. Lately he's been acting distant toward all of us. I have a feeling that he's gonna do something bad." "Well don't you think you should stay out of his business?" Yahiko hints. "Yes I should; but if it means protecting Ms. Karou I'll do anything." "You really like her don't you?" Kenshin looks down at Yahiko an smiles.  
As Kenshin an Yahiko keep walking around town in search of Sano. Yahiko sees Sano talking to four men in an alley behind restraunts. Yahiko sneaks off from Kenshin. He gets into hearing an seeing range behind some wooden crates. The men are dressed in rugged clothes with brown sandals the all have wooden swords hanging from there belts. Each has a black symbol painted on their rights hands. The symbol let's people know that there the prsiendents private bodyguards. "The boss wants the man slayer dead." One man says. "Which one?" Sano asks. "Don't play dumb Sanosuke. You know which one. The one who stays at the Kassin dojo" A second man says. "Not saying that I will kill him. But what's in it for me?" One man holds out four purse-sized bags full of yen. "This is about six hundred yen." The man says. "I'm not a fighter for hire anymore." Sano says looking at the wooden crates to his left. Sano faces the men again. " Just a sec who's the boss?" "The president of Japan." A different man replies. " Why does the president want manslayers dead?" Sano asks popping his neck. "The president wants to start a new revolution without manslayers. To begin a new age without swords an primitive tools. But with machine's, guns." One-man replies. "Oh I get it the president's scared that when his so called new revolution starts. Old manslayers would arise and kill all the presidents' armies and destroy the machines or whatever you called them. Which would begin another Meiji era. An the government would never have control over Japan again. Am I right?" Sano asks with a smile on his face. " Yes." A man says. "I'll make a deal with you. You raise the price; I won't kill the manslayer I'll the next best thing." "Fine, but this can't be traced back to the president. The man gives Sano two more bags of yen. The man also hands Sano a big brown bag to hold the yen in. "I'll be taken those four bags you offered earlier." Sano takes the bags and puts them into the big bag and slings it over his shoulder. Yahiko runs back to Kenshin with a somber look on his face.  
"Where'd you run off too?" "Nowhere. Kenshin?" "Yes. Yahiko?" " You when you said you'd never kill again?" "Yes, I do why do you ask?" Kenshin replies. "What if you had to, or to protect Karou?" "Well that changes a lot of things. But I swore not to kill again." They both turn around to head back to the dojo. "I didn't find Sano." Kenshin says. Sano walk's out of the alley. "Hey. Sano!" Kenshin screams. Sano stops to wait for them to catch up to him. When they do all three of them star walking toward the dojo "Hey guys." "What's in the bag?" Kenshin ask. "Nothing much." The three of them walk back to the dojo. "Hey guys your home." Karou says walking out of the dojo. Sano walks to the back of the dojo. "I think I'm gonna take a nap." Kenshin says yawning. Yahiko walks to the back of the dojo and sits on the porch next to Sano. "I know you where in the alley. So how much did you hear?" "All of it." Yahiko replies with a gloomy look. "Have you told Kenshin?" Yahiko shakes his head no. "Hmp, I see here take this. Sano holds out a bag of yen. Yahiko doesn't budge." Look, Yahiko I don't want you to get hurt. So take this bag and leave now!" Yahiko slaps the bag out of Sano's hand. Yahiko gtes up. "I hope Kenshin kills you!" Yahiko screams and runs off.  
[3 hrs as the sun begins to set.]  
Kenshin, Karou, Megumi, Yahiko, Sano stand around a fire with food in a skillet cooking. Karou has a sword next to her. Yahiko has his wooden sword next to him; Kenshin has his sword next to him. "Excuse me I'll be back." Kenshin walks into the dojo. " Karou when did you get a steal sword?" Sano asks. "It was my fathers before he died. I just found it when I was cleaning." Sano sneaks behind Karou and picks up the sword. He then runs up behind Megumi an thrust the sword through her back; he twist it around he draws the sword out of her body. And pushes her dying body to the ground. "KENSHIN!!" Karou screams. Sano slashes her on the left arm. She falls to the ground. Yhiko charges at Sano with his wooden sword. "Tried to offer you a way a kid." Sano blocks Yahiko's attack backhands him busting Yahiko's nose.  
Kenshin stands at the dojo doorway. Looking in horror at what Sano did. He see's Karou lying on the ground with a half severed arm, Megumi lying dead, Yahiko slowly rising off the ground with blood dripping from his nose. "Sano why?" "President's orders. Kenshin balls his fist. Karou glances at Kenshin knowing that the Battosai is reawaking. Sano walks over to Yahiko and slashes his stomach killing him. " Arggh!!!" Kenshin screams. He draws his sword and charges at Sano and thrust his toward toward him. At the last second Karou steps between the sword and Sano. "Remember Kenshin you swore to never to kill again." Karou says as tears fall from her eyes. It's to late to stop the blade it pierces Karou in the stomach. She falls to the ground. Kenshin falls to his knees next to Karou; he runs his index finger along Kaoru's face. As tears creep from her eyes. "Goodbye Kenshin." Kenshin closes his eyes as the day fades into night. Tears falls from Kenshins eyes. Sano picks up a stick an sticks the tip of it into the fire. He then throws the on to the dojo. It starts to burn. "She won't be needing that anymore." San says in a cold voice. Kenshin opens his eyes. He grips the handle of his sword. As Battosai takes over his body. Kenshin turns and faces Sano he charges at him and in an upward slash cut's Sano for groin the head. Splitting Sano's body into two. Kenshin staggers over to Karou's body and falls to his knees. Tears fall from his eyes as he grips the sword tighter. "I created the Battosai. I will kill the Battosai!!!!" Kensin raises his sword as it gleams in the moonlight he jabs it through his stomach. As he too falls dead next to Karou. 


End file.
